Tush?
by Michele Grahn
Summary: This is a delayed response to Grissom's gross Tush comment to Catherine in King Baby. ONE SHOT :::GSR:::


Title: Tush?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to do with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation…if only… :sigh:

A/N: This story is a delayed response to the episode "King Baby" and Grissom's totally out-of-the-blue 'Tush' comment. UGH- This is the possible explanation for that horrid display of yucky-ness- ONE SHOT

A/N2: This is also born of my boredom and total and complete writers block with my other story so I decided to give myself something to do. Hopefully my muse will come back from vacation and I can finish that damn thing already.

* * *

Sara knelt on the floor behind a bank of lockers in the locker room at the lab. She could have sworn that this was where her earring had rolled to when it came out of her ear. She heard distinctive heels entering the room. It was Catherine. Really, who else wears 3 inch heels to go tromping through anything from dumps to the desert?

It was then that Sara realized how many hours of overtime she had put in today, if Catherine's shift was starting.

She heard Catherine on the phone and decided to stay quiet because it sounded personal.

"Yeah I know it sucks babe, but this is the shift we work now… Oh no, I think your supervisor will be ok if you are a minute late… well when you put it that way… hmmmmm… we'll discuss that distinct possibility later… yes…"

At this point Sara seriously started to reconsider her position, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear any of this.

"Oh, dinner went fine, Jim ended up joining us… the food was fantastic but I really miss those guys. Grissom even came out and told me that he missed my tush!... Yeah, it through me for a loop, too. But I knew he would, I just didn't think he would ever come out and say something like that… Okay Warrick, I'll see you in a little bit."

Catherine walked out of the locker room completely unaware of the fuming brunette she left behind.

'_What the hell? CATHERINE? Catherine's TUSH? What is going on there? I can't believe this! I can't believe him! What is wrong with me? Why can't I just let him go?'_

Sara felt familiar tingling in her nose and behind her eyes that came with the onset of tears. She stood quickly and steeled herself silently against them. She grabbed the rouge earring and slammed the back of the lockers with her open palm, the fierce sting taking her mind off him for just a moment, long enough to compose herself and leave the lab.

* * *

Once she got home, Sara went straight to the standing punching bag she had in her closet and pulled it out. She retrieved her gloves and let loose on the canvas for a good 30 minutes. She was mad. She knew it was irrational and she had no real right to be, but she was, dammit. 

After a roundhouse kick that sent that bag to the floor, she decided that it was time to stop. She rolled the bag back to the closet and left a trail of clothing to the bathroom. She turned on the water and stood under the burning spray for at least an hour. When she felt the water begin to run cold she got out. She found a comfy pair of pj's and got in bed.

* * *

Sara was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. She groggily lookedat the caller ID and found that it was Grissom. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Sara."

"Grissom… do you need something?"

Grissom paused for a moment at her unusual brusqueness. But he continued.

"Yes, actually I was wondering if you could come in half an hour early so we can finish up the DeVito case from last night."

Sara inwardly sighed. Of course she could come in. What else was she going to be doing, really?

"Sure Grissom. See you later."

With that, Sara hung up the phone and flopped back on her pillows with a sigh. She checked the clock and rolled out of bed to get ready.

Finishing the case with Grissom had been hellish. She had barely kept her hostility in check. Grissom knew something was up but he wisely kept his mouth shut. And, in a surprise move, paired Sara with him again for the next case that night. Sara was less pissy this time but still a far cry from friendly. The relatively easy case was wrapped up in one shift.

Grissom and Sara sat in the conference room finishing up the paper work on their case and biding time until shift was over. Grissom looked at Sra and saw the tension in her neck and shoulders. Even the way she held her pen conveyed her bad mood. He decided to bite the bullet.

"Sara? Is, is there something wrong?"

"No Grissom, nothing at all. Why would you ask that?"

Grissom paused for a moment trying to decide what the best course of action would be.

"Sara, I know that things have been rough since the shift got split up. But it will get better, easier-"

Sara let out a small mirthless laugh and looked at him.

"Grissom, what do you miss the most about all of us working together?"

"… Well, I'd have to say just seeing everyone everyday."

Sara shook her head a little, signed the last paper, and stood up.

"Oh, I thought it was Catherine's ass."

She pushed in her chair with a bang and left the room. Grissom sat there after she left with his mouth slightly ajar.

_'What the hell is she talking about?'_

He abruptly stood, gathered his things and left. He reached the parking lot just in time to see Sara's small car leave the parking lot. He stopped and thought for a moment and then jumped into his SUV and drove to the Thai take out place around the corner from the lab. He ordered a series of items and went straight to Sara's apartment.

* * *

He stood outside her door for a moment before knocking. He heard Sara's footsteps coming toward the door and saw the shadow as she checked the spy hole. There was a beat before he heard a sigh and the sound of a chain being slid off. The door opened and he saw Sara standing there in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. He could see the light freckles that covered her shoulders and the clear nail polish she had on her toes. 

Grissom actually had to force his eyes to let go of her legs and focus on her face. She was looking at him with thinly veiled annoyance.

"What is it Grissom?"

"Peace offering." He held up the bag of food and Sara stood for a moment before turning around and walking back into the apartment, leaving Grissom to let himself in and also allowed him to see that across her bum were the words "quit staring".

He quickly followed her in and set the food on the breakfast bar. She got out plates and cups and sat down. Clearly waiting for Grissom to explain himself.

"Sara" he started slowly "I don't know what it is that I have done but I can't see how any of it has to do with Catherine, or her ass."

Sara bit her lip for a moment before responding.

"Were you and Catherine ever…um… involved?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

Grissom's face screwed up into a look of confusion and distaste.

"God, no. Why would you ask that?"

"I ah, heard her talking on the phone and she said that you told her you missed her ass. So I didn't know what to think really. And I was confused because she's with… and you two never… I just… I'm gonna stop talking now."

She hung her head and busied herself with her noodles. A slow smile spread across Grissom's face as he realized what she was talking about. It was quickly replaced with a small frown when he realized in order to straighten this out he was going to have to explain a few things. He braced himself and spoke.

"I didn't say that I missed her ass, I said that I missed her tush."

"I fail to see the difference, Griss."

"No, um…T.U.S.H is an acronym."

"For what?" Sara asked, curious at what was causing Grissom to flush and fiddle with his napkin, folding and unfolding it over and over in a nervous gesture.

Grissom said something very low and mumbled together and Sara couldn't understand him.

"What was that?"

Grissom closed his eyes and repeated himself, louder this time.

"Totally. Unsolicited. Sara. Help."

Sara was stunned, she had no idea how to respond to that, except to say,

"What the hell is that?"

"You know how Catherine is. She buts in her opinion and advice even when you don't want her to. So she decided it was her mission to give me help when it came to… um you. Whether I wanted it or not. She liked to try to help me understand you better I think. I don't know but that's what I was talking about. I have no interest in any part of her anatomy." Grissom rambled.

He looked up and saw Sara nodding her head in understanding.

"So, when you sent me that plant, that was Catherine's idea?" She asked, looking a little hurt and glancing at the greenery on her window sill.

"No! No, but she was over my place that morning and she had heard that you wanted to leave. She suggested that I do something about it or you really would leave."

"So was she the one that told you to come over here today?"

"No, I just needed to know why you were upset. I was concerned."

"It was the end of shift Griss, there was no more work to do. I couldn't really mess anything up."

"I wasn't worried about work, Sara, I was worried about YOU."

Sara just stared at him and then spoke slowly.

"So, why does she think you need help with me? I'm really not that complicated."

Grissom just quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'yeah right'.

"She thinks that I am incapable of saying anything right to you. And to be honest, I don't think I am either."

Sara just laughed.

"Grissom, what food did you get for us?"

"Thai."

"Anything with meat?"

"No."

"Who told you to come here?"

"No one."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes."

Grissom was surprised how fast he'd answered that one without realizing it. Sara looked a little surprised too but still, pleased.

"Well that's four things in a row you just said right so I can pretty safely say you have no use for Catherine's tush anymore."

Grissom blinked. Then he looked at Sara and smiled. This really wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. In fact now he was kicking himself for being such a dumb ass and waiting this long.

He helped Sara clean up the food and walked to the door.

"Sara, would you like to have breakfast with me before shift? I'll cook."

Sara was positively beaming.

"I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6 then."

"Okay, see you later, Griss."

Grissom stepped out the door then stopped and turned around. He scooped up Sara's hand in his and placed a light kiss on the back of it before winking at her and then leaving.

Sara went back into her apartment and leaned against the door for a moment before breaking out into a wide smile that she was sure would last at least until she saw him again.

The End

* * *

I really had no idea what to do with this story after he told her what the acronym was for so I decided to go OOC with the both of them. I mean, why not, this IS fiction. Can't wait for the episode on Thursday! 


End file.
